1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of controlling a television broadcasting call in an asynchronous transfer mode (referred to hereinafter as ATM) switching system in which a television broadcasting service as one of broadband integrated services digital network (referred to hereinafter as B-ISDN) services can be provided through an ATM switching network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional call processing technique is mainly adapted to process a voice and low-speed data. Recently, a communication network has been required according to the increase of an information communication to provide high-speed communication services including a high-speed data communication service, a still picture transmission service and a motion picture transmission service. According to such a requirement, there has keenly been required an ATM switching technique which is capable of processing various traffics.